


Seth x Lerna One Shot

by JustAnotherFanGirl1993



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanGirl1993/pseuds/JustAnotherFanGirl1993





	Seth x Lerna One Shot

This is a "What If" of my fan fiction "MOON OF MY LIFE", in which Seth's wife, Lerna, managed to seduce Muna and has a little fun with her.

Since I can't see Muna cheating on Agnar I decided to put this story as a "What If". This fan fiction was born thanks to [reptilian-aristocrat](https://reptilian-aristocrat.tumblr.com/), who had this idea!

You can find my Tumblr's page here: [JustAnotherFanGirl1993 ](https://justanotherfangirl1993.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Seth immediately noted that there was something off on his wife the moment he cross the front door.

Lerna was reading a book, sitting on her favourite char near the fireplace.

Their son Toffee was asleep on the floor, wrapped on his wool blanket. His dream had to be beautiful since on his face there was a sleepy smile.

“Welcome back, dear.” she said standing up from the chair.

He kissed her lips, like every other day he came home.

“Why don’t you go take a shower? Dinner is almost ready.” she said taking their son in her arms.

He watched as she passed him on the hallway. The way she walked always made him hard… perhaps that night day would give Toffee a little sister or a little brother…

He quickly took a shower while he remembered what happened that morning…

_“Ehy, Seth! The King required your presence!” said one of his comrades._

_“Why is that?”_

_“Oh, I don’t know. He just told me to tell you to come in his studio.”_

_“Alright…”_

_It took him some minutes to get to his destination and when he opened the door he saw with his eyes that King Agnar was angry… no, more than that… he was mad._

_He closed the door behind him and when he turned around towards Agnar he was greeted by a punch on his face._

_“What the fuck?” he said incredulous, touching his bloody lips._

_Seth was sure that the King didn’t showed him his true power, because he was sure as hell that Agnar was strong as his entire army._

_“That was for sleeping with my wife.” he told him._

_“Sleeping… what are you babbling about?”_

_“Muna told me that you were her first. And you know that she was promised to me when she was just a child!”_

_He smirked at him “Come on, Agnar. Are you playing the victim? Half the men on your reign should give you a punch since you fucked with half of the women. You even slept with my wife, and we were already married!”_

_“If you touch again my wife I’m going to kill you in front of your wife and your son, understand?”_

_He knew that what Agnar just told me were just words out of angry. He would never do such a thing…_

_“Can I go? There is an army of little soldiers that must be trained, you know…”_

_The King growled to him._

_Sometimes he acted just like a kid…_

_On the way to the training camp he saw a glimpse of the new Queen: her face was flushed, and the gown of her dress was a little wrinkled._

_What happened to her?_

“How was your day?” she asked once she returned to their bedroom after checking on their son.

It’s incredible how much he slept!

He watched as she undressed in front of him. Oh, they were going to conceive another son that night…

“Like any other day…” he said while his wife lay down on their bed under the covers. Naked.

“Mmhh… well, do you want to know what I did?” she asked.

Sincerely he didn’t want to know what she did, but since he respected he just shut up and listened to her.

He would never admitted this to her, but he really loved her… yes, theirs was just a arranged marriage and they were both opened minded, but as someone said once the heart cannot be controlled.

“Sure.”

“Remember when I told you that today I would accompanied the Queen in the royal gardens?”

“Yes I do.”

“Well, today I finally met her. And as like you told me, she really is a beauty…”

She turned towards him, caressing the muscles of his chest.

He smirked when he saw that she noted that he wasn’t wearing anything under the covers. The evidence was the tent that was created near his crotch.

Lerna immediately grabbed under the covers his member and began to pump his dick.

“Agnar is really a lucky bastard…” she whispered in his ear, licking then the lobe.

She then place herself on top of him, letting him feeling her wetness. In a slow push he was inside of her.

“Fuck…” he said biting his lip.

He didn’t want to wake up their son.

He let her ride him. He loved this position since he could always control her pace but at the same time he could see her breast bouncing at every movement.

“Did she come?” she asked him panting.

“W-what?”

“I said did she come?”

Of course she knew his little affair with the Queen, which happened years ago, but he didn’t know why in the hell she wanted to speak about this in this moment!

“Yes!” he answered almost screaming.

Her cunt was a paradise for his dick.

“How many times?”

“I-I don’t know… once…”

“Once?” she repeated.

Then she got close to him and whispering to his ear she said “This morning I made her came twice.”

With a loud growl he came in her. It took her seven words to made him come.

With a push he let her fall on the bed and began to kiss her with passion, then he took one of her hands and began to suck every fingers, hoping to still taste the Queen's cum. He then proceeded to do the same to the other hand.

After that a wet trail was left on his journey towards her cunt.

Since she didn’t want to wake up Toffee her screams of pleasure were suffocated by a cushion.

It was a strange mixture of her pleasure and his cum, but this didn’t stop him.

Instead of letting her cum by licking her clit he decided to fuck her with his tongue. And fortunately for him, he did have a long tongue.

“Oh, you have a magic tongue, Seth…”

Once she came they shared a kiss full of dominance and passion.

“So you let her came twice?” he asked smirking.

“Mh-mh…” she answered mimicking him.

“And when this became a competition?”

“This is not a competition, darling. I just wanted you to know that I made come the Queen twice while you made her come just once.”

“Well, why don’t you two did it again, but this time I want to see…”

She got near him, a strange smile on her face “Get it out of your mind. That will never happen!”


End file.
